Sleep over GaJe
by AikoShikatani
Summary: vocaloid sleep over bareng nih!


**Sleep Over (GaJe) together**

**Story by: (Bak)Aiko Shikatani**

**Warning: GaJe, TYPO,EYD ancur-ancuran,DLL**

**Disclamer: Vocloid bukan Milik Aiko TITIK**

Aiko: Hola! Bonjour! Ciao! Hello! Hi! Yoroshiku! Dan seribu salam lain spesial dari Aiko untuk reader-sama. Aiko buat fic ini karna tiba-tiba aja Rumah Aiko mati lampu, hiks, tapi jadi kepikiran buat ni fic(apa hubungannya?). Seperti semboyan Aiko selama batre Blui-chan(laptop aka notebook aiko) belon abis walaupun modem udah mati Aiko akan berkarya!

Kiri: *dateng ambil bawa tas

Aiko: Kiri-kun dah pulang? Tumben cepet.

Kiri: sekolah diancurin ama si guru tak berperasaan itu karna dia minta kenaikan gaji tapi gak dikasih, jadi libur 3 hari buat renovasi ringan *ekspresi datar layak nya itu kejadian biasa

Aiko: *sweat drop

Hiyori: minna-san yoroshiku, kalian lagi apa?

Kiri: yoroshiku. *minum jus botolan

Aiko: yoroshiku, Hiyori-chan mau jus juga? *ngasih jus ke hiyori

Hiyori: *ambil jus * Sankyu Aiko-chan

Yura: apel, apel, apel *nyanyi gaje

Kiri: gelagat buruk nih *keringat dingin

Yura: Kiri-kun kamu disini kirain dimana *meluk kiri

Aiko: ya reader, maah bacotannya panjang lebar gini jadi terabaikan ya reader gomen ok so please RnR minna-san

Pada suatu hari yang cerah di Vocagakuen…

"Wahh cuacanya panas banget ya padahal harusnya musim hujan malah panas begini jadinya…" kata seorang gadis bernama hatsune miku sambil ngipas-ngipas badannya dengan kipas bergambar negi "yah rambutmu panjang makannya pasti panas banget aku sih gak terlalu. Coba kamu iket jadi sanggul di belakang kepalamu", kata Rin sambil nyerahin karet ke Miku sementara rambutnya yang pendek sudah diikat ke belakang "ah, arigatou Rin-chan"kata miku sambil ngiket rambutnya jadi sanggul "istirahat masih lama ya… kalo gitu gimana klo kita ke kantin aja?" ajak Miku pada Rin "baik lagipula aku laper nih"kata Rin menerima ajakan miku.

Setibanya di kantin…

"ah, minna kalian di sini semua! Boleh kami duduk di sini?", kata Miku pada orang-orang di meja itu: Len, Piko, Kaito, Gakupo, Luka, Meiko, Rei, Rui, IA, Oliver, Yuma,dan Mizki "silahkan saja", jawab Meiko "arigatou Meiko!" kata Mereka berdua dan langsung duduk (note:miku dah diiket dua lagi kana karetnya putus, rin masih diiket satu) Miku langsung memesan yakisoba dengan banyak negi juga jus negi (penjaga kantin bersusah payah memenuhinya) Rin pesen Nasi goreng, cake jeruk, dan jus jeruk. Sementara itu mari kita lihat kesibukan teman teman kita yang lain:

Meiko lagi minum milkshake coklat (sake gak dibolehin) sambil sesekali mengecek Email dari temannya di hand phone touch screen warna merah miliknya (klo handphone boleh dong), Piko lagi makan donat yang baru dibelinya, Kaito jelas lagi makan aisu tercintanya, gakupo makan mie terong dengan lahapnya, Luka lagi makan shusi tuna, Oliver lagi sibuk nelpon tampaknya pamannya lupa klo dia lagi sekolah jam segini, IA lagi makan puding susu rasa strawberry , Yuma lagi main catur dengan Mizki, Rei lagi main monopoli dengan Rui dan Len.

"ahh, pesanannya sudah datang", kata Rin sambil mengambil piring dari pelayan itu setelah itu sunyi dengan kesibukan masing masing. Sampai ahkirnya "Aku kalah lagi? Kalian ahli banget sih udah main berdua sana!" kata Rui yang kalah untuk sekian kalinya alias juara 3 mulu sementara dua orang lainnya hanya cengar-cengir GaJe. "Oi Rui sini aja klo gitu, ngobrol bareng aku bosen nih, istirahat masih lama soalnya guru lagi pada rapat katanya sih sampai pulang sekolah.", kata Rin mengundang Rui duduk di sebelahnya rui pun duduk di sebelah Rin.

"Eh, kalian tau gak Mall sakura ditutup sementara?" Kata Rin mengawali pembicaraan. "Eh, Apa iya? Buseet dah jadi rencana kita jalan-jalan ntarr malem gagal dong kamu tau dari mana Rin" kata Miku DFA(Depresi Frustasi Akut) "Dari Lenka barusan dia ngirimin aku e-mail"kata Rin sambil ngutak-ngutik HP-nya "Mana?Liat!Liat!", kata Miku kepo *ditimpukmikufans "nih" kata rin nunjukin HP-nya dan ini yang tertulis:

_You got new e-mail at 12:00 PM_

**From: _LenkaSweetBanana03_**

**To: Rin_PrincessOfOrenji_X3**

**Title: News**

Yoroshiku, Rin-Chan apa kabar? Aku baik jadi gak usah nanya hehe XP. Gini Sekolah-ku libur lebih cepet dari sekolah mu. Jadi aku sama Rinto jalan-jalan ke toko CD crypton media buat beli CD kosong buat nyimpen file-ku. Kamu tau kan klo jalan pulang tercepat ke rumahku itu harusnya ke belakang gang sekolahmu? Tapi Rinto bilang dia harus beli minum alasanya darurat, entah mungkin dia belum minum dari tadi pagi. Nah jadi kita ke jalan lain buat ke café itu lo café yang di deketnya mall sakura. Denger-denger kalian kan mau ke sana. Tapi pas aku liat ternyata mall nya TUTUP!TUTUP SAMPE MINGGU DEPAN! Jadi kalian kayaknya harus cari tujuan lain… ya udah jaa-nge.

__LenkaSweetBanana03_ has logout 15 minuite ago._

Miku cengo and Sweatdrop gara-gara liat E-mail yang mirip curhatan itu. "R-in apa Lenka itu klo ngirim E-mail selalu gitu?", kata Miku "Iya mang kenapa?",Kata Rin bingung "Mirip curhatan", Kata miku "Curhatan klo gitu Rin coba kita liat email yang lain" kata Rui tiba-tiba gara-gara jarang on E-mail. Oh,ya reader author bakal nunjukin gaya E-mail orang- orang lain dan beginilah emailnya ()= Rin, Miku Rui comment:

**From: _Rinto Banana King_**

**Title: **_**None**_

Hei Rin Kasih kabar ke Len gameshop di buka ya!

Arigatou.

(Kenapa gak langsung hubungi len?)

**From: _KaitoAisuLover_**

**Title: iseng**

Aku Iseng…

(*gubrakk dasar kaito apa intinya sih…)

**From: IAmIA XD**

**Title: hey**

Hey Rin tau nomornya Yukari nggak? Aku butuh udah aku gak tau E-mail-nya lagi

Thx yach!

(Ini baru normal)

**From: ShaDowReI XP**

**Title: yuhoo**

Rin bisa gak aku pinjem buku matematika-mu? Bukuku ilang #suram

(Eh Rei kehilangan buku mtk-nya? Kenapa gak punya Rui aja yang dipinjem?)

**From:N4SU_PR1NC3_G4KUP0**

**Title:H4L0**

H3i R1n l1 t luk4 ku d4h ny r1 d1m4n m4n t4p1 g k k3t3mu b4ntu d0nk

(ini mah alay)

_You don't have message for read_

"yah abiss, tapi sekarang apa rencana kita nanti malam?", kata Rui. "Sleep over. Yap sleep over gimana klo sleep over?", kata IA tiba-tiba dan tampaknya gak ada yang keberatan "iya tapi , dimana?", kata Yuma yang baru ngalahin Mizki di permainan caturia(?)nya "di rumah Len dan Rin aja!", kata Piko "Kok dirumah kita sih?", kata Len "Abis rumahmu kan besar. Klo gak salah aku liat sebuah ruangan terpisah dari rumah utamanya, kita kan bisa pake itu!", kata Piko lagi "Oh kamar tamu itu ya.. ok deh!" kata Len "ya udah jadi rencananya SLEEP OVER!", kata Kaito "oke klo gitu kita ke rumah Rin dan Len jam 4 sore ok?"kata Miku dan tampaknya gak ada yang menolak ajakkannya

TENG TENG TENG DUARRER! MEOW!(?) bel pulang pun ber bunyi mereka pergi ke rumah masing masing untuk menyiapkan sleep over mereka…

SKIP TIME

"Hei rin Len, kami di bawah bukain donk", kata Miku tereak-tereak pake Toa "iya, iya ngapain pake tereak segala sih?kita kan gak tuli!" kata Rin lagi. "oh ya udah kirain kalian tuli!",Kata miku yang langsung ngejleb di hati kagamine twins

Mereka pun masuk ke Rumah alias kamar tamu Kagamine Family yang langsung di sambut keset home sweet home~

"oh ini rumahnya? Besar banget!" kata Gakupo " iya besar banget kamar tamunya apalagi rumahnya?" kata IA kagum.

"jadi kita mau main apa?", kata Rei dengan muka bosennya yang kawaii pengen langsung di cross dress *digebukrei "hmm gimana klo kartu?" tawar Yuma "aku bawa Kartunya kok!" "Oke siapa takut?" kata Mizki semangat untuk membalas kekalahan permainan caturianya "ayo klo gitu semua setuju kan?" kata Rei "iya tapi.." kata Miku "Tapi apa?" balas Yuma yang udah ga sabar main kartu "Klo kalah kasih hukuman ya? Biar asiik", kata Miku "oke Hukumannya dipilih pemenang ya", kata Yuma semangat "cangkokan aja ya", kata Oliver.

Mereka pun main kartu ini kegaduhanya author bikin dialog:

Oliver: yosh karna aku AS berarti aku ngeluarin kartu duluan ya *ngeluarin kartu King spade*

Yuma: klo ini masalah sepele *ngeluarin kartu AS*

IA: e-eh! *ngeluarin kartu 2 spade*

Miku:*dengan semangat ngeluarin kartu 10 spade*

Meiko:*ngeluarin kartu spade*

Mizki:*kartu queen*

Len:*3Spade*

Piko:*5spade*

Rin:*6 spade*:

Luka : *8spade*

Kaito:*7spade*

Gakupo: *4spade*

Dan seterusnya *author digeplak

Yuma menang disusul Oliver,Len,Kaito,Rei,Rui,Miku,Rin,IA,Mizki,Gakupo,Luka,IA

Piko kalah…

"apa hukumanya?",kata Miku "Hmm apa ya?" kata yuma mikir-mikir bingung "cross dress aja" bisik Rin pelan namun jelas ada aura hitamnya Yuma yang takut langsung aja nyetujuin dan piko yang lagi sial ini dikejar-kejar para perempuan buat nge cross dress dia "Tolong!" kata Piko pada teman laki-lakinya berharap ditolong oleh beberapa bangsa shota laninya(Len,dan Rei mungkin juga oliver ) namun ia terlalu berharap malah.. "Ututane Piko-san terimakasih atas jasamu semoga kau diterima disisinya ya", kata Oliver sambil tepuk tangan gaya berdoa yang langsung diikuti teman-teman laki-lakinya yang lain 'ini anak kurang ajar juga' batin piko dan naasnya ia tertangkap dan berhasil di cross dress jadi maid tapi 5 menit kemudian langsung ganti baju.

Setelah makan malam mereka ke kamar santai cukup luas (ini kayak rumah aja ya) yang sudah disiapkan Rin dan Len sebelum mereka datang mereka sudah berganti baju ini yang mereka pakai:

Miku:pake baju kaos dengan celana teal sebetis yang tampaknya hangat

Rin: pake baju dress tanpa lengan kuning yang panjangnya 1inci di atas lutut disambung lejing panjang warna hitam

IA: pake dress pink muda panjang selutut

Mizki: pake kimono panjang warna pink

Rui:Pake baju mirip Rin hanya warna hitam dan lejingnya abu-abu

Luka:pake baju dress warna hitam kuning emas se mata kaki

Meiko: Pake kaos bertuliskan 'love your tummy, get bed, and drink a sake!' yang diiket ujungnya sama celana pendek

Len:pake baju piyama warna kunik susu yang bikin dia kyut banget

Yuma: pake kaos putih dengan celana jins hitam panjang yang digulung jadi sebetis.

Rei:pake Kaos tanpa lengan hitam dengan celana pendek abu-abu

Oliver:Pake Piyama warna biru tua

Piko: Pake kaos bertuliskan 'gue itu masih normal bukan SHOTA' dan celana panjang

Kaito: Pake jaket biru, kaos biru celana panjang biru dan syal

Gakupo:pake kaos tanpa lengan ungu dan celana panjang hitam

"ah enaknya klo udah mandi", kata Miku "Yak, nanti jam 9 kita tidur ya" kata Rin "oke bos!", kata semua orang di sana.

Liat yuk kesibukannya dialog lagi yach:

Rei: *sibuk sms-an*

Len:*main video game lawan oliver

Oliver:*main video game sama len*

Yuma: *baca majalah sambil dengerin musik dari hp*

Rui,Mizki,Miku,IA,Meiko,Luka: *gosipan*

Kaito,Gakupo: *debat Aisu Nasu*

Mereka berbuat begitu sampai jam bedentang sembilan kali

"kamar Laki-laki di sana ya", kata Rin "iya" kata para laki-laki

Skip time

Mereka tidur…

Posisi di kamar laki laki

Len nendang perut rei, Oliver nindih gakupo, sikut kaito di ata muka piko, Yuma nendang kaki Len. Tidak elit bukan?

Kamar perempuan

Semua damai dalam buaian selimut masing-masing

Dengan begitu sleep over gaje mereka berahkir

Aiko:Gimana GaJe? Garing? Ngegantung? Maklum Aiko iseng karna Aiko lagi mood banget ngetik sambil dengerin 2 lagu yang bisa dibilang Aiko maforitin banget yaitu I like you, I love you-nya Rin, sama ERROR yang dinyanyiin 4 chours yang Author suka juga (Rin,Len,Yuma,Oliver) tiba tiba lampu nyala jadi tambah mood deh. BTW

Mind to review minna?


End file.
